Vestidor
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette es llevada a una tienda de ropa interior, es hora de probarse los conjuntos aunque tal vez cierta persona le ayude dentro de la privacidad del vestidor.


**Hola a todos, no sé qué piensa mi mente pero siento que me sangra la nariz cada vez que escribo estas escenas, pero bueno, un one-shot ardiente que quería sacar de mi cabeza y últimamente he tenido algunas ideas así que habrá más a futuro, como sea, agradecimientos a todos, esto es clasificación M así que si eres menor de edad fuera… no me hago responsable de perturbar mentes jóvenes así que sin más que decir, COMENZAMOS!**

….

Vestidor.

Capítulo único.

Marinette no podía evitar sentirse más apenada, ese día Alya la había arrastrado hacia las tiendas para ir a una tienda en especial, miró los aparadores de las tiendas, algunos con modelos de la temporada, otras con modelos antiguos que pronto estarían en rebajas y modelos de famosos diseñadores entre ellos del señor Agreste, hubiese preferido entrar a cualquier tienda pero no, Alya la llevaba a una tienda en específico que apenas entraron quiso cubrir su cara por la vergüenza. Era una tienda de lencería.

-Alya…

-No seas gallina Marinette, ya hemos llegado aquí para que te eches para atrás.

-En realidad tú me arrastraste.- le miró con cierto reproche y Alya sonríe.

-Pero eso fue porque me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con ciertas cosas de tu guardarropa.

-¿Quieres recordarme por qué el maestro Fu te dio un miraculous?- Alya se ríe y rodea a su amiga con el brazo.

-Porque soy tan astuta como un zorro así que adentro.- Marinette suspiró, había pasado un año desde que sabían sus identidades, estaban muy cerca de la graduación y su relación con cierto felino había mejorado mucho, aunque les tomó tiempo ambos se aceptaron tal y como eran. Pero después de un tiempo de novios habían notado que necesitaban más el uno al otro en formas más…íntimas. Por lo que había tomado una decisión de comprar algo bonito y sexy para estrenar con Adrien cuando el momento llegara, no es que no tuviera ropa interior linda, bueno, tenía poca, pero muchas de sus prendas eran de simple algodón o deportivas, y eso deprimía. La visión de Adrien enfriándose al ver su ropa interior era una visión que no quería ver más allá de sus pesadillas, pero al decirle su plan a Alya no pensó que la llevaría a un lugar así, miró a todas partes esperando que nadie les hubiese visto entrar sino moriría de la vergüenza.

-Alya terminemos esto rápido.- Marinette avanzó por el lugar y cuando una dependienta ofreció su ayuda Marinette se negó amablemente.

-Mira nada más, apuesto que Adrien se volvería loco con esto.- dijo mostrándole un conjunto que más bien parecían hilos dentales.

-¡Alya!- la morena se rió al ver la expresión de Marinette.- Si no vas a ayudarme entonces no juegues conmigo.- le reprochó haciendo un puchero.

-Ya vale, lo siento. Escoge lo que te gusta y yo veré qué más te puede quedar.

-Gracias.- más calmada escogió unos tres conjuntos que le gustaron mucho y Alya regresó con otros más.

-Muy bien, hora de ir al vestidor.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Pero voy a entrar sola, no necesito ayuda para cambiarme.

-Claro, como tú digas, respeto tu intimidad.

-Alya, hablo en serio.

-Bien, bien, te cuido a Tikki mientras tanto.

-Gracias.- le entregó su bolso a Alya y entró con los conjuntos dentro del vestidor de gruesas cortinas oscuras, comprobó que Alya mantuviera su distancia y fue desvistiéndose poco a poco, el interior estaba bien iluminado y había un enorme espejo que cubría la pared le daba una vista perfecta de cómo iba a lucir con aquellos conjuntos. Suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior, un conjunto sencillo blanco de puntos negros que muy pronto terminaría en el fondo de su cajón. Tomó el primer conjunto, de color rosa con encaje en forma de rosas, ese conjunto le había gustado mucho y sonrió al ver lo bien que le quedaba.

-¿Nino?- preguntó Alya.

-¡¿Q-Qué!?- se alarmó la azabache tomando su ropa en un torpe intento por cubrirse aunque después se dio cuenta que dentro del vestidor era imposible que le vieran, le pareció escuchar los pasos de Alya alejarse para volver del otro lado de la cortina.

-Lo vi pasar hace rato fuera, que raro, ¿no iba a estar con Adrien?

-Supuestamente.- suspiró de alivio si Adrien la veía en un lugar así se moriría. Le daba la espalda a la cortina y al volver a verse en el espejo para admirar tan bonito conjunto hubiese gritado de no ser por la mano de Adrien que le tapó la boca.

-Bueno como sea, ¿cómo va todo allí adentro?- Adrien le quitó la mano.

-S-Sí...todo b-bien.

-Oh chica, deja ver qué más puedo encontrar para darte, vas a dejar a Adrien babeando por ti.- Alya se alejó de el vestidor y Marinette tragó duro al ver los ojos de Adrien que le miraban como si fuese un depredador.

-A-Adrien.- susurró como la voz le dio.- C-Cómo tú... no p-puedes estar aquí.

-¿Por qué no purrincess? ¿Todos esos conjuntos son para mí?

-Adrien s-sal por favor.- se cubría como podía con sus brazos, no deseaba que Adrien la viese así semi desnuda.

-Pero puedo ayudarte.- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona jugando con el suave tirante del sostén. Su voz sonaba más ronca en su oído.

-¡No necesito ayuda!

-¿De veras? Pienso que mi opinión sería importante.

-¿Y e-eso por qué?

-Porque yo seré quien te arranque cada conjunto de aquí en adelante.- si Marinette creyó sentir su cara arder ese calor se multiplico por diez y se expandió por todo su cuerpo. De un rápido movimiento la volteó y unió sus labios con los de ella, ambos ahogaron un gemido ante el sabor del otro, Adrien sabía a menta y Marinette a fresas, aquello era ambrosia pura para ambos. Marinette llevó sus manos a sus hombros olvidándose momentáneamente del estado en que estaba pero Adrien no, el rubio entreabrió sus ojos y sus manos acariciaron lentamente la piel de sus hombros, poco a poco una mano bajó los tirantes mientras la otra se deslizó hacia el borde de su ropa interior, Marinette se sobre salto e intentó separarse solo para ver la expresión seria de Adrien y sus ojos oscurecidos.

-N-No Adrien, no podemos...

-Shhh, tranquila, solo te estoy ayudando a elegir.- le robo un beso rápido antes de hacer que la mano en el sostén palpara el seno de Marinette, ella gimió a lo bajo y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar.- Puedo sentirlo perfectamente, suave y caliente.- sus dedos rozaron su pezón y ella apretó sus piernas para evitar ese cosquilleo en su entrepierna pero comenzaba a sentirse húmeda en una prenda que no había comprado aun. Adrien al notarlo dirigió su mano por sobre sus bragas donde Marinette emitió un chillido ahogado al sentir sus dedos en su hinchado clítoris, casi hace sangrar su labio.- Me gusta, es suave y te queda muy bien princess.- alejó su mano de su centro y las caderas de Marinette se movieron inconscientes buscando más atención a lo que hizo sonreír a Adrien.- Probemos con las siguientes.

-Y-Yo...yo no creo que...

-Tranquila, no es como si no te hubiese visto desnuda antes.- aquello hizo que Marinette abriera los ojos como platos ante la sonrisa felina del chico.

-¿Me has espiado?- no pudo ocultar su enojo y vergüenza.

-Espiar es una palabra un poco fuerte solo...- elevó su barbilla a la altura de su rostro.- Cuido lo que es mío.- y antes de que ella reprochara algo atrapó sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Minutos después Alya regreso con más prendas para su amiga que estaba segura le quedarían perfecto.

-Mari te traje más. ¿Ya has elegido cuales te gusta?

-S-Si Alya yo...- Alya tomó la cortina pero Marinette asomó la cabeza y le entregó a Alya unas cuantas prendas.- E-Estas no me gustan, ¿p-podrías llevarlas con la dependienta?

-Oh pero estoy segura que este color borgoña te quedaría fenomenal.

-E-Es que el broche del sostén es muy difícil de quitar y...y me pareció en estos muy áspero el encaje.

-Bien, lo entiendo, ya los dejo con la dependienta. Marinette estas roja, ¿que no tienen aire acondicionado los vestidores?

-N-No, son algo s-sofocantes.

-Ufff, bueno intentemos terminar o seguro te desmayas dentro

-Gra-Gracias Alya.- tomó las nuevas prendas y cerro la cortina, cuando Alya se fue no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la lengua de Adrien enterrarse dentro de ella una y otra vez en su intimidad, el rubio estaba hincado sujetándola firme de las caderas, aquello era desquiciante y el sonido que hacía la avergonzaba pero a la vez la excitaba demasiado. El sostén rojo estaba alzado dejando un seno expuesto mientras el pequeñísimo short o la ropa interior que parecía uno, estaba entre sus rodillas temblorosas, no aguantando más tuvo que morder las cortinas al sentir un atronador orgasmo que le dejó la mente en blanco mientras sentía a Adrien beber como un desquiciado sus jugos, aquello era la primera vez que hacía eso pero estaba dispuesto a repetirlo cuanto fuera con su dulce novia.

-Deliciosa, pero...- la volteo para verle, llevó su mano a su seno descubierto que se veía un poco enrojecido por el encaje.- El sostén te ha lastimado, probemos el siguiente.- ella solo pudo asentir, se quitó las prendas demasiado apenada para verlo a la cara y la acomodo en su respectivo gancho. Adrien no podía quitar la vista de ella, al principio cuando la vio entrar a esa tienda no pudo evitar que su curiosidad felina saliera a flote, por lo que mientras Nino miraba los discos de música buscando algunos para hacer sus mezclas, se escabulló y espero hasta que Alya se alejara, solo iba a dar una mirada nada más pero al verla en ese precioso conjunto rosa y ver cada curva de ese hermoso cuerpo modelándolo no pudo resistirse a entrar. Claro que hubo un par de veces que sus visitas nocturnas como Chat Noir la vio con solo una toalla y otras veces completamente desnuda provocando que se fuera sin entrar por culpa de la torre Eiffel alzada en sus pantalones. Pero es que Marinette era perfecta, era una mujer real y no de esas chicas plásticas y delgadas con las que siempre se veía rodeado en su carrera de modelo. No, comenzando por su blanca piel en la que si uno se fijaba bien podía encontrar pequeñas y casi invisibles pecas en el puente de su nariz y hombros, sus hermosas y torneadas piernas que sería capaz de adorar hasta el cansancio, sus anchas caderas, ese perfecto y redondeado trasero de corazón, su vientre plano y porque no decirlo fuerte, sus pequeños pero bien redondeados pechos cuyos pezones eran de un color rosa pálido, como el de los bombones y el adoraría devorarlos día y noche, ella era perfecta y era suya. No podía esperar para enterrarse en ella y ser el primer y único hombre en su vida porque no dejaría que nadie la tuviese, absolutamente nadie. La vio ponerse una prenda diminuta negra y vio que era una prenda basada en Chat Noir, casi le da risa, ¿ya hacían ropa interior de ellos? tenía en el centro del sostén un cascabel atado con un largo lazo y el encaje de las bragas parecían patitas de gato. Gruño al ver como contrastaba el color con su piel y examinó cada resquicio de la prenda, sintió su miembro endurecerse dolorosamente mas en su pantalón y comenzó a sentir calor, se acercó para tocar la prenda con ambas manos, el sostén era suave y estaba seguro que podía quitarlo fácilmente, buscó el broche detrás y se dio cuenta para su tristeza y decepción que era de esos broches dobles en que los ganchillos eran un dolor de cabeza, de haber sido por él hubiese arrancado la prenda pero no podía hacerlo, luego llevo sus manos a su ropa interior, allí sintió otra decepción al notar que el encaje de la prenda no era suave como el sostén sino algo áspero que seguro lastimaría la sensible piel de su amada si no se quitaba lentamente, suspiró, lo único que le gusto era comprobar que el pequeño cascabel podía quitarse del sostén. Y luego se alejó al ver de reojo la siguiente prenda.

-Póntela...- ordeno Adrien y Marinette asintió sonrojada, Adrien no perdió detalle con esta última, si la anterior era de Chat Noir esta era de Ladybug, con un delicado encaje negro a los costados de las bragas, el rojo y los puntos negros se desplegaban por todo lo demás, en el centro del sostén estaba un moño negro que era el seguro del sostén, aquel detalle le encantó. Necesitaba más, tocarla solo con sus manos no era suficiente, rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta y camiseta ante la mirada estupefacta de Marinette que se congeló sintiendo el lugar más caliente, al fin su la parte de arriba Adrien dejó las prendas en el suelo para acercarse a Marinette y besarla con ansias. Marinette ahogo un gemido al sentir sus manos por sobre la prenda, estudiándola sin dejar de lado el placer de su novia y aprendiendo dónde tocar, después de todo era la primera vez que estaban así. Adrien mordió su labio inferior y aprovecho para adentrar su lengua a su cavidad. Marinette salto al sentir que quitaba el broche fácilmente e instintivamente pego sus caderas a las de él sintiendo su dura y gran excitación, estaban escalando a otro nivel de placer cuando Alya llamó a Marinette.

-Mari no me lo vas a creer pero Nino está buscando a Adrien, al parecer lo perdió de vista un momento y ¡puf!

-Mmmm...- como pudo se separó de su boca y Adrien comenzó a atacar su cuello.- D-Debe estar en los video juegos.- intento no gemir pero Adrien se lo ponía difícil.

-Lo mismo le dije. Oye Marinette, ¿no te importa que te deje verdad? Ya sabes, para ayudar a Nino.

-N-No, ve...ya casi termino como quiera.- Adrien la miro con un deje de burla, si claro.

-Gracias Mari. Te debo una.- cuando se fue Marinette intentó empujar a Adrien pero este estaba bien sujeto a ella.

-Adrien basta... Nino te busca.

-Esta con Alya.

-Eso no importa t-tú...

-Marinette, cinco minutos más cariño.- le rogó con voz enronquecida y Marinette jadeó al sentir sus dientes en su clavícula.

-Oh Adrien...- la tenía en sus garras, sonrió y con cuidado bajó su ropa interior, ella le ayudo y las bonitas bragas quedaron en el suelo.

-Este conjunto será mi favorito. Es purrfercto.- llevo sus labios a un pezón devorándolo por completo y Marinette tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar.- Ya no aguanto más Marinette, necesito acabar contigo.

-A-Adrien pero aquí...

-No te preocupes, no lo haremos aquí, cuando lo hagamos en verdad será especial tal y como mereces pero...- se desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajó un poco con su ropa interior lo suficiente para liberar su miembro.- Necesito acabar contigo.- ella se impresiono de ver aquel miembro, era la primera vez que veía uno, quitando los dibujos de la anatomía humana que no hacían justicia a eso, era grande, podía ver sus venas y podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, trago saliva y al ver la expresión desesperada de Adrien asintió.

-Hazlo...haz lo que quieras conmigo Adrien.

-Oh Marinette...- ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso, las manos de Adrien acariciaron su cuerpo ahogando los gemidos de su amada, pero necesitaba una forma de acallar los próximos gritos que estaba seguro que daría, así que cuando vio la ropa interior blanca de Marinette aún en ese beso sonrió de forma perversa. Marinette estaba cada vez más perdida y al sentir como se separaba de ella abrió los ojos suplicando por mas pero ahogo toda suplica al sentir algo adentrarse en su boca ahogando una exclamación, la sonrisa de Adrien no le pasó desapercibida.- Esto evitaran que nos oigan.- besó su frente y después su cuello bajando lentamente a ese montículo de rizos oscuros donde estaba escondido un gran tesoro, su lengua acarició su hinchado botón y la sintió tensarse, siguió con su trabajo pasando su lengua a lo largo de su feminidad y jugando de vez en cuando con su clítoris, era sencillamente deliciosa, adentró un dedo comprobando lo húmeda, apretada y caliente que estaba y de ser posible sintió su miembro crecer más al imaginar la sensación de estar dentro de ella, pero no, eso sería en otra ocasión no importando si eso lo mataba en ese momento, escuchó sus gemidos amortiguados por el pedazo de tela y se atrevió a meter otro dedo, podía sentir como sus dedos eran aplastados entre sus suaves paredes derramando jugos entre su mano. Quería jugar un poco más con ella, por lo que cuando vio el cascabel sonrió como el famoso gato Cheshire. Adrien sacó sus dedos y Marinette sintió que podía volver a respirar, pero no imaginó que Adrien la tomaría del brazo para ponerla frente al espejo, ella vio las leves pero pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo, se sintió avergonzada y como si Adrien le leyera el pensamiento susurro a su oído.

-No debes avergonzarte Marinette, eres tan bella y solo mía.- mordió su hombro con suavidad al principio para después clavar sus dientes con más fuerza haciéndola gemir.- Oh, veo que te gusta rudo. No te preocupes princesa que cuando lo hagamos te tratare como la delicada princesa que eres para después conocernos más y más.- besó su hombros en pequeños besos deseando contar cada una de sus pecas.- Pero ahora...voy a probar algo.- mostró a Marinette por el espejo el cascabel, ella le miro confusa y Adrien poco a poco lo movía frente a ella haciéndolo sonar.- Tu solo relájate.- poco a poco lo bajó hacia su intimidad, Adrien levantó una de sus pierna haciendo que Marinette pudiera ver su sexo y supo de inmediato sus intenciones, aquello aunque pequeño era más ancho que sus dedos, no iba a entrar, Adrien lo froto dejando que se bañara un momento en sus jugos antes de insertarlo poco a poco sintiéndola temblar.- Relájate princesa...- repitió besando su cuello y en un movimiento lo puso adentro, el grito se ahogó en su boca y puso los ojos en blanco, por un segundo estuvo a punto de correrse pero Adrien le dejo un momento para que se acostumbrara, sintió como Adrien tomó su otra pierna terminando completamente cargada por él. Miro su reflejo, podía ver el lazo de ese cascabel salir de su intimidad movió su cadera un poco y le pareció sentir el interior del cascabel buscando hacer ruido dentro de ella. Fue entonces que vio el miembro de Adrien, cuando ambos sexos se juntaron ambos gimieron a lo bajo al sentir el rose de cada uno, Marinette podía sentirlo tan caliente y palpitando.- Voy a moverse princesa, lo necesito.- ella asintió y gimió al sentirlo rozarse más, una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, simulando lo que se prometía cuando llegara esa noche especial de al fin absoluta entrega, ahora se daba cuenta lo pequeña y ligera que era Marinette, él era más alto, más fuerte, el perfecto guardián de su lady, ella se retorció al sentir que no solo tocaba su clítoris sino que cada embestida movía el lazo del cascabel provocando también que se moviera dentro, Adrien tuvo que buscar callar sus propios gemidos así que mordió su hombro y Marinette gimió más fuerte, todo se estaba volviendo más rápido, más caliente, Adrien sentía sus jugos bañarlo por completo mientras ella se sujetó por de él llevando una de sus manos a su brazo y la otra a sus sedosos cabellos rubios. Él aumentó la velocidad, ambos tan cerca, el verla por ese espejo era tan excitante que tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse de inmediato, incluso estuvo tentado de apretar esos senos que se movían al ritmo de lo que hacían, el roce se volvió frenético hasta que ninguno pudo aguantar, llegaron al mismo tiempo al anhelado clímax y a Adrien no le importó ensuciarla a ella y al espejo frente a ellos, la bajó lentamente y el cascabel salió por si solo del interior de su amada, la respiración de ambos era agitada y con cuidado retiro su prenda de la boca para darle un tierno y pequeño beso, miró que le había mordido hasta hacerla sangrar y culpable paso su lengua como todo gato haría para limpiar su herida.- Lo siento, te lastime...

-No... Está bien.- ya más calmados ambos se propusieron a arreglarse y a eliminar toda huella de su delito. Después de un beso corto Marinette salió primero y sin Alya cerca Adrien salió después de la tienda. Marinette con una bolsa en mano caminó hasta encontrar a Alya hablar con Nino que parecía preocupado.

-Por favor Nino, Adrien no es un niño pequeño para que se pierda.

-¿Pero y si lo secuestraron? O peor, ¡sus locas fans lo han secuestrado y ahora mismo lo están violando!

-Nino tienes mucha imaginación.- dijo Adrien apareciendo atrás de su amigo.

-¡Viejo estás vivo!- abrazo a su amigo y luego se separó de el para verlo de forma severa.- No me vuelvas a asustar así, estuve a punto de llamar a la policía.

-Tranquilo y en serio siento haberte asustado. Oh, hola chicas, ¿están también de tiendas?- Alya sonrió y rodeó con su brazo a Marinette.

-Algo así pero ya nos íbamos.

-Entiendo. Bueno pues entonces te veré después princesa.- dijo como si nada a su novia y Marinette asintió totalmente sonrojada.

-C-Claro, después. Nos vemos chicos.- él le besa en la mejilla pero logra susurrar.

-Te veré esta noche bichito.- el sonrojo de Marinette aumentó hasta las orejas, pero al irse una sonrisa aparece en su rostro esperando ansiosa esa noche con su gatito.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado o que mi sangre haya valido la pena porque fue mucha… creo que necesito ir al médico. Gracias a todos de corazón y por favor no me den de tomatazos, acepto pizzas e imágenes sexys de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir, dejen review y saludos donde quieran que estemos porque las letras unen y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
